


Theft and Misdemeanors

by summerhuntresses



Series: Just Another Normal Day [11]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fill, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhuntresses/pseuds/summerhuntresses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has trouble finding some of her clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theft and Misdemeanors

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to a prompt by anonymous. You can drop more prompts in my tumblr at witch-queen-of-camelot.

“Hey Carmilla, have you seen my blue flannel?” The question hit the vampire before she had even managed to get both feet through the door.

The brunette rolled her eyes. “Hey, sweetheart, good to see you too. My philosophy of violence test went well, thanks for asking. I know, I missed you too, you sappy thing.” She shut the door.

Laura glanced up at her sheepishly. “Sorry, babe, I- My flannel!” She scrambled off the bed she had been perched on, accidentally kicking a pair of jeans and a single wayward sock underneath it before she got upright.

She pointed accusingly at her girlfriend, finger waving indignantly. “You stole my flannel! I’ve been looking for that for fifteen minutes now!”

Carmilla shrugged. “Sorry, cutie. Want me to take it off?” She raised her hands to the buttons on the front, smirking when Laura’s waving finger lost its pep as she did so.

The other girl’s eyes tracked her fingers intently. “It- It’s only fair, after all. You should definitely take it off. Right now.” Losing her patience, Laura knocked Carmilla’s hands out of the way and undid the buttons at top speed, throwing the flannel over her shoulder and pulling her girlfriend onto the bed.

~~~~~~~

Two days later, Laura was once again buried waist-deep in her closet, flinging clothes everywhere. “Where, where, _where_ are you?” She muttered to herself frantically, not paying attention to her surroundings until she heard a thud and a muffled ‘oof’. Spinning around, the brunette overbalanced and would have fallen if Carmilla hadn’t caught her.

“Careful now, creampuff. Wouldn’t want you hurting yourself now would we?” The vampire drew her in and kissed her gently. Laura pulled back, about to offer apologies and greetings, before stopping short and bursting out laughing.

One of her skirts had been flung over Danny’s head, the redhead somehow managing to become epically tangled. Laura wanted to help, really she did, she just couldn’t seem to catch her breath long enough to do so. Her laughter stopped abruptly when she saw the jeans Carmilla was wearing.

“Again? Really? Am I gonna have to put my clothes under lock and key or something?” Her voice went higher than normal in its incredulity. Carmilla didn’t have the decency to look sheepish.

Danny finally managed to untangle herself, hair falling out of its ponytail and glasses askew. “It’s just so comfortable, I can’t help it!” She paused. “You weren’t talking to me, were you.”

Laura sighed, shaking her head. “No, Danny. Now that you mention it, though…”

The redhead blushed, fingering the edge of the sweatshirt she wore. “I’m sorry, I just like having something of yours during the day.”

Laura melted a little, unable to maintain her anger in the face of her girlfriend’s unbearable sweetness. She turned to Carmilla. “And you? Same reason? You get lonely during the day?” The sarcasm in her voice was unmistakable.

Carmilla scoffed. “You wish, baby girl. I just…” She fidgeted. Laura raised an eyebrow expectantly. The vampire sighed. “Thysmlkyu.” The words were mumbled under her breath, coming out jumbled and nonsensical.

Laura leaned forward. “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite get that. Wanna say it again?” She cupped a hand over her ear.

Growling, Carmilla uncrossed her arms. “They smell like you.” She huffed the words, avoiding eye contact with either of her girlfriends and studiously not noticing how Laura squealed in glee.

“I have the cutest girlfriends _ever!_ ”

Both the redhead and the brunette flushed deeply.


End file.
